


New and Old Friend

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [9]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 16:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17227418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 9 - "My head hurts."





	New and Old Friend

"...and that's how I ended up inside of your heart," Ventus finished, after explaining everything that lead up to it.

"My head hurts," Sora complained, the story a bit too complicated for him. Ven laughed, because Sora was right that the entire thing was very convoluted.

"I wanted to thank you, for helping me when I needed it, both times back then and after the fight in the Keyblade Graveyard now."

"It's fine, Ven. I'm just glad I managed to help you feel better," Sora said, genuinely happy to know he'd been able to help as much as he did.


End file.
